


Social behaviour in Papillon (Hawkmoth) France

by Tjikicew



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Love, Multi, No akuma, Revelations, Sweet, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjikicew/pseuds/Tjikicew
Summary: I love you and your welcome to appreciate (reciprocate) it!  Kagami.I appreciate you, and are welcome to accept!  .... ?
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	1. Social behaviour in France, practicum.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably should excuse myself for using French.  
> Foundation = underwear, sorry, no 'lingerie', foundation = certain make up ?, excuse me?, no 'fond de teint', we are not building a sky scraper!, Make up? really? We fell out and are maki .... 'maquillage.  
> You'll find more.

# Extracurricular:

## Social behaviour in France, practicum.

  
  


From : m.dupain-cheng@st.fr

Subject : **Practicum social interactions for exchange students**

16/04/2020 15:30

To : t.tsurugi@tsurugi.plc.co.uk

  
  


Dear Lady Tsurugi,

as a group of foreign and French young ladies, we, together with educational institutions, offer extracurricular practicums for other foreign female exchange students.

We have been contacted by mr. Agreste to invite your daughter to one of our courses.

We leave the decision to inscribe your daughter up to your grace, of course.

Our next session is on Monday 20 April and will start at 07:30 at the merry-go-round in the Parc des Vosges. It will end with a dinner, so table manners can be included.

Yours faithfully,

M. Dupain-Cheng.

  
  


Tomoe reread, or rather relistened to, the e-mail for the umpteenth time. She had contacted Mlle Sanscœur, who, charmingly, Tomoe wondered about this, confirmed that mr. Agreste had indeed proposed these people to invite Kagami. Finally! She shrugged and replied that Mlle Kagami Tsurugi would attend. She forwarded her answer to Kagami telling her to be at her best behaviour.

April 20, 06h20 Marinettes bedroom

"Tikki, how do I look?" Marinette wore a nice silk blouse, a pleated skirt and silk stockings. Her 'maquillage' was quite exquisite and minimalist, cat eyes, hardly any 'fond de teint' and a pink lip gloss.

"You look ravishing! Is Adrien attending?" Tikki asked.

Marinette blushed a deep red, "no, not at all, it's just us girls.

April 20, 06h30 Tsurugi residence

Kagami looked in the mirror. She was nicely dressed in her school uniform. She wondered what was waiting for her. The e-mail had said little, but the way everything was worded cried out stuffed up rich spoiled minxes. She shudders in anticipation.

Around seven she moves downstairs to be picked up by Tatsu.

April 20, 07h20 T&S Boulangerie - Patisserie

"Maman, Papa, I'm heading to my friends." Marinette says, pecking their cheeks.

"See you for lunch honey!" her mother answers.

"Maman, everybody will be there!"

"I know how to cook for six hungry girls, honey."

"Seven, maman." a blushing Marinette returned. And counting one extra Nino Lahiffe and Ivan Bruel.

Sabine looks closer at her daughter and grins. "I think I can still manage!"

"Thanks Maman, your the best!" She shouts running out to the meet

Parc des Vosges, Merry-go-round

Tatsu opens his back door and Kagami reluctantly leaves the car. She walks toward the carousel not seeing anyone who could be related to the e-mail.

Suddenly, she's taken in a hug and she hears kissing sounds next to her cheeks.

"First lesson of the day, 'La Bise'. This way we greet our friends" an elated Marinette squeals.

Kagami is thoroughly shocked. She blinks, but Marinette is really there, with her gang of friends, Adrien ever so often refers to.

"Welcome to your first 'socialize with French girls' practicum!" Marinette smiles.

"You insufferable dorks are the 'French young ladies'?" All of them nod, all smiles!

"Somehow I expected something totally different." Kagami giggles. "Did Gabriel Agreste had anything to do with this gathering?"

"Monsieur Agreste did mention you would probably like a day out with the Marinette girl gang. That is, Monsieur Agreste Junior of course." Marinette haughtily explains, her smile brighter than the sun.

"Practising 'La Bise'," Kagami clarifies, bear hugging Marinette and kissing her plain on the cheeks.

"Oh, eh that was the ne ... next lesson, Kagami. G ... great friends w ... welcome. (gasp) You are a prime student!" A blushing Marinette, stuttered.

"A bench forward and a kiss from the teacher!" Alix shouts out.

"Alix!" How Marinette was able to blush even more, is scientifically inexplicable.

"Teacher are you going to introduce us?" Alya pipes up.

Marinette glares at her, "Kagami, meet the gang, Alya, BFF and Ladyblogger, Juleka and Rose, bass and singer of Kitty section, Mylene, our personal ecologist and our resident athletic wonder Alix."


	2. Petit déjeuner (pinching my nose; French breakfast)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the meagrely French breakfast tradition. Milked coffee, LARGE, no, LARGER, ... eh ... and bread! Eventually ... eh ... butter. And if we can't avoid, because foreigners, ... jam and cheese ... all right ... an egg. Ugh. Des charcuteries! You're killing our traditions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are courteous towards your waiters in France, you get the most wonderful service!  
> If you're regular and courteous, You're treated like royalty.  
> The French are open to anyone who treats them courteous and friendly! In that order!  
> Enjoy!

# Second lesson,

## Petit déjeuner.

  
  


After a lot of welcome bises, the girls go to their first destination, the bistro ‘Chez Renée’ for their breakfast. Upon entering the waiter calls out “Incoming whirlwind!”

Kagami reels back, but Marinette, expecting a reaction, pushes her forward. “François, behave yourself! We bring a new patron.”

“Mon Dieu, une de plus!” (God, an extra one!) François sulks.

“René! , François is harassing your loyal crowd!” Alya shouts out gleefully.

The ‘Patron’ gets out from behind the bar, lifting Alix high up and twirling towards his employee, “François, I’m deducting their first order from your pay check!”

“Mais Patron!” he pouts. All, but Kagami, know it’s just a play between the two of them.

“No, I’ll pay for all!” Kagami butts in, waving her wallet, “don’t punish that man.”i All of them burst out laughing, leaving Kagami all embarrassed.

“Sorry, Gami” Marinette finally gets out between laughs, “René and François are always teasing us when we take our patronage here.”

“These girls been coming over when Renée was still the 'Bistrote **'** running this business and I was the waiter.” René explains, “they even have their own ‘Stammtisch’!”

“Stamtisch?” Kagami enquires.

“Renée was 'Alsacienne' and she introduced that typical Teutonic custom here.” René explains to the baffled Japanese girl. “A table solely reserved for regulars of the café.”

“They have their own table?”

“Of course, over there in that secluded corner,” he lowers his voice to scream whisper, “that way they don’t cause a ruckus.”

“Oh, that seems very considerate,” Kagami agrees to René, who seems puzzled by her answer.

“Gami, he’s teasing you!” Marinette sing songs. The other girls beaming faces, acknowledging her words. “Regulars are treated as family in these kind of businesses, Gami.”

“My mother never treats me this way,” Kagami pouts,”she’s rather, ... strict.”

Marinette remembering Tomoe getting akumatized over a game, just nods, and gives Kagami a quick hug.

They all take a seat in their designated corner and order, that is to say, Kagami orders as François just brought the other girls their usual.

A basket with butter, bread and ‘Viennoiseries’ ii was placed on the table. “Would you like some jam or cheese?” François proposes, knowing fair well their tastes.

“Kagami, what do you say?” Rose sweetly asks. Juleka adding something inaudible.

“Not for me, thank you.” She answers, staring as the girls are eagerly taking pieces of bread and buttering them, or devouring the sweeter treats. “Are you always this famished?” She blurts out.

“They’re holding back, miss,” François whispers, “usually they’re more aggressive.”

“Not very ladylike,” Kagami decided and immediately joined the girls, gladly dunking her buttered piece of baguette in her coffee.

iIn most bitrots in Paris, cash is preferred!

iiDanish pastries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next,
> 
> SHOPPING!!!
> 
> Oh no! Foundat..., hell no, LINGERIE! Feel good, proud, undergarment.


	3. Teasing, telling and flaunting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intermission 1

While the girls feast on their breakfast, they consider what to do next.

Alix wants to go shopping for a new non-sports bra. Which, given her tom-boy figure leads to a lot of, albeit pleasurable, teasing. Getting her in the end, thanks for secluded corners, to show them an indeed impressively beautiful bra by Henriette H.

Kagami is surprised they so openly discuss such intimate garments. Even teasing about it. She usually just get something practical. And absolutely don't discuss.  
"Gami," Marinette asks, "you're way out. Is there a bother?"  
"It's just, you're all so casual talking about, ... eh ... , undergarment", she almost whispers.

"Well, it's an important item in dress to impress." Marinette illustrates, by undoing some buttons on her blouse. Showing off some of her balconet bra 'Au Bal de Flore' by Aubade.  
"Marinette, hide that away," a flustered red Kagami mumbled, "we're in a public place!"  
"I'm not flashing, am I ?" Marinette returned, "we're away from the other patrons, nobody sees us here. Don't you like the colour scheme?"  
Kagami changes from red to cardinal in a moment, yet nodding feverishly, "It's absolutely stunning!" She hears herself confirm. A radiant Marinette is her reward.  
"And you won't believe how comfy it sits!" A blissfully ignorant Marinette goes on.

"Mari, please stop teasing me?" Squeaked a bewildered Kagami, when Alya shouted out, loud enough the entire café would hear, "And you should see the matching pair of Italian cut panties she wears! They are to die for!"  
"Alya!" both girls screamed angrily! Red in the face, but not with anger.

While this show and tell was going on, Juleka, as the gangs designated treasurer, had gone to the bar to pay their bill. Rose sensing things were getting out of hand (and some, more or less out of clothes), had made sure they could retreat while holding some form of dignity. Alix grabbed Kagami, while Mylène did the same with Marinette exiting through the side entrance, while the other girls followed them out. (Snickering.)  
A hurt Marinette glared at Alya's beaming face! While a flustered Kagami wondered how those 'panties to die for' looked.

"To 'Les Grands Magasins'" the other girls chant!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Alix bra](https://www.henrietteh.com/media/catalog/product/cache/image/1200x1600/040ec09b1e35df139433887a97daa66f/s/g/sg-03_1_1.jpg)   
>  [Marinette bra](https://aubade-image.ros-cloud.io/4D7NWG2hfAe_Bqc5c3jk_r4YEMY=/626x0/www.aubade.fr/media/catalog/product/O/F/OF15_VENI_1.jpg)   
>  [Marinette to die for.](https://aubade-image.ros-cloud.io/-KuJuDLBMg-9shSN3ZAm5D11qUo=/2200x0/www.aubade.fr/media/catalog/product/O/F/OF27_VENI_1.jpg)
> 
> And a happy New Year! 

**Author's Note:**

> A big part of this story relates to my personal experiences with my wife in Paris! Although my feet disagree, I loved it all!


End file.
